World of Tanks-Burning City
by Voyager15
Summary: [ONESHOT] Getting caught in a conflict is bad. Getting caught in a conflict as a tier 2 is worst. Getting caught in a conflict as a tier 2 in a city that is gonna implode? "Just my luck..."


**Taking a break from my main story, The Gamewars.**

* * *

><p>Gunshots. Explosions. Screams of pain. A BT-2 darted through the rubble of a freshly destroyed building, scanning the area ahead for any hostiles. The small tier 2 then heard the crunch of a tank's treads on rubble. She hid behind a partially collapsed wall, panting with exhaustion as a T95 rolled nearby, pushing away tank bodies. The BT-2 peeked from behind the bricks, uncertain if she should go on. 'Death, or hide," she thought, waiting for anything this battle has to throw at her. In fact, it did. A 152mm HE shell flew straight into the wall, blowing it to pieces. "I knew I shouldn't have come here," that BT-2 said to herself, dodging falling bricks, pieces of metal, and the occasional shell. A burning T20 lay in the middle of the road. Said BT-2 spotted an M18 Hellcat sniping on top of a building. Suddenly a plan formed in her mind. The small tank took aim, and fired at a thin support under the building with a High Explosive. By the time the Hellcat realized the building was crumbling, it had already tilted at an angle. "Gah!" the tank destroyer cried out in anguish before he was buried under a few tons of rubble. His gun was still poking out of the ground. "Whoever did that, I'm gonna murder 'em!" the BT-2 heard the Hellcat's muffled scream, trying to hold in a giggle. She then drove away, letting the Hellcat curse all he wanted. She peeked over to the next avenue, before assuming it was safe. The light tank drove over to the end of the street, but it ended in a dead end. Literally. About twenty tank corpses were piled up on top of each other, smoldering. Suddenly, she felt like she was being watched. She then turned her turret to look behind her, when she heard an eerie voice. "Don't move, or he will find you." She shudder at the sound of that voice, before seeing a Maus driving through the street intersection. When the Maus passed by, she finally had the nerve to look at the nearby tank. She mentally cursed to herself. The tank was just a Marder II, not a tier 8 or 9. The Marter then said to her,"Careful, I know a way out of here. Follow me." The BT-2 followed the Marder around the tank bodies and into an alleyway. When they reached the end, there was a G.W. Panther there, completely unaware of the tank destroyer and light tank. "Careful, we'll sneak around this artillery tank," said the Marder However, the G.W. Panther wasn't called a panther for nothing. By the time they managed to sneak halfway around the SPG, the artillery piece already knew of their presence. "Uh, what do you saw we do?" The BT-2 asked. The Marder already had an answer. "Just run!" he said out loud. Both tanks suddenly veered for the nearest cover, when a huge HE shell exploded right behind them. The Marder lost control before smashing gun first into a building. BT-2 managed to skid behind a few wrecked cars. "No!" she cried out when she saw the severely injured Marter. She rushed over to the tank destroyer, dodging another HE shell along the way. She managed to get to the Marder but she knew it was too late. Oil was spilling out of his fuel tanks. His engine was smoking. His gun was bent beyond repair. The BT-2 managed to hear a few faint words coming from the damaged Marder "Sorry, I...never got...your name," the Marter wheezed. BT-2 hesitated. She never told her name to anyone, since she was a loner of sorts. But, she decided this is possibly the last words this tank destroyer will ever hear. So she whispered him her name. The Marder seemed to smile. "My name...is...SturmEngine," the Marder replied faintly. He managed to let out one last ragged breath before his engine went out. That was when the BT-2 knew the tank destroyer was dead. Rage was burning inside of her. She then looked at the G.W. Panther in fury, a fire burning in her optics. Out of impulse, she loaded in her most powerful shell~a modified HEAT shell~and fired. The shell flew straight into the SPG's gun barrel. The G.W. Panther looked at the tier two, unsure of what to do. The shell then hit its mark~right into the SPG's High Explosive shell that was loaded in its gun. Both the HEAT and HE shells exploded on contact. The gun barrel of the tank flew straight forwards like a huge javelin, embedding itself into the building in front. The BT-2 then calmed down and looked at the wreck of the artillery piece. "How...did I do it?" she said to no one in particular. She then saw a road leading out of the city. Then she looked back at the ruins of the city. An insane M3 Lee drove very fast past her, screaming,"THE CITY'S GONNA BLOW! THE CITY'S GONNA BLOW!" The BT-2 then made up her mind. Leave the city. She went onto the crumbling road, driving past the destroyed buildings and dead tanks. Before she passed the sign that said 'W~lcom~ To ~iddl~Be~g!' she turned around and looked at the burning city. The city that was once her home. The city she always returned to every five years, after every adventure and exploration mission she ever had. The city then imploded. Bricks collapsed onto the street it fell underground. She turned back towards the exit. Towards new possibilities. Towards new lands. Towards a new life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It's kinda short, choppy, but it's my best. For something that just popped into my mind, it actually came out really well. And no, I'm not gonna tell you the BT-2's name :P<strong>

**And I was wondering, what do you think BigWorld will look like in 100 to 1,000 years? If you want to tell me in the reviews.**


End file.
